Primal Carnage: The Movie Transcript
(Black screen, ambient noises of lab work can be heard) UNIVERSAL PICTURES (Black screen slowly fades in to the lab) LEGENDARY ENTERTAINMENT (The lab is seen, multiple Phoenix scientists in lab coats are seen everywhere, talking, working, etcetera. There are small test tubes everywhere on the sides, containing Novaraptor specimens, Pteranodon specimens, and Dilophosaurus specimens, however, in the center of the lab, there is an obvious giant test tube, containing none other than a Tyrannosaurus rex. The camera zooms in close to the eye of the Tyrannosaurus, and pauses dramatically at the eye for a few seconds before it rapidly opens, scanning its surroundings, then, the eye looks directly at the camera, and tenses up, the screen goes black and a muffled roar from the T. rex and shattering glass combined with massive amounts of cryogenic liquid spilling is heard.) (All sound dies down abruptly, then title card appears) PRIMAL CARNAGE (Title fades into darkness) (Darkness abruptly shoots to a red lab hallway, an alarm is buzzing wildly, scientists are bolting down the corridor) (Camera focusses on a Phoenix scientist woman who is running down the corridor, screaming, slowing down from exhaustion. Two yellow glowing eyes in the darkness behind her are seen. The woman slowly looks over her shoulder and screams.) (Camera moves to a distance on the floor, the background goes blurry as a large, tan raptor tackles the woman and mauls her.) (A pair of black boots runs by the camera, zooming in on an African American male Phoenix scientist, who is running from something that is creating metal crashing commotion in the darkness behind. The crashing gets louder and louder, then abruptly, a salamander-colored, spiked Carnotaurus slams into the scientist from behind, sending him flying forward.) (Camera shoots to an angle in front of the flying scientist, who crashes onto the metal floor face-first. His face is gushing blood. He quickly looks behind his shoulder, then tries crawling forward, but he has been paralyzed.) (Camera moves towards the abnormally large greenish Carnotaurus, which approaches the crippled man and pins him by stepping on his back. A shackle is clearly seen on its leg.) (Camera moves to the floor, looking up at an angle as the man screams and the Carnotaurus lunges, biting and ripping into the man, who is letting out painful gurgles and screams as flesh ripping is heard. The camera is hiding the carnage. As the Carnotaurus lifts its head, its face is covered with blood.) (Camera abruptly cuts directly outside the lab, in which scientists are seen running out of the building, but they are quickly taken out by swarms of Novaraptors and Oviraptors which tackle and maul them.) (Camera zooms in to the side of the lab. Abruptly, the metal wall is smashed through, revealing the pinkish-colored T. rex with a scientist in its bloodied jaws. The shackles on its neck and feet are visible as it walks out of the lab, devouring the already-dead scientist in the process.) (Camera follows the T. rex, moving forward at an angle as it moves towards a cliff that overlooks the rest of the Phoenix Corps. islands. The T. rex then lets out a triumphant roar of freedom over the islands, then the screen cuts to black.) THREE MONTHS LATER... (To be continued) Category:Dinosaurs Category:Primal Carnage Category:PG-13 Category:Sci-Fi Category:Action/Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Video Game Movies